Crossover: To understand love
by LilStrange
Summary: Lei-fang reunites with Xiaoyu again, what do they discuss?


**Okay, finally completed the fanfic crossover for a Xiaoyu (Tekken) and Lei-fang (DOA) Requester. I can finally go to bed happy now. ^^ ENJOY.**

* * *

It has been 3 years since Lei-fang and Xiaoyu last hanged out, so Lei-fang came to visit Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu walked outside her backyard and was carrying a tray of drinks. She saw Lei-fang training, she set the drinks at a small table and sat down on a beach chair, drinking one of the drinks.

"Lei-fang, it's ready." Xiaoyu called.

Lei-fang looked towards Xiaoyu and smiled. "Thanks, just let me get a few punches aside and i shall join you."

Xiaoyu nodded and laid back on the beach chair, she looked up at the sky while taking pausing sips from her drink.

Xiaoyu turned her head and focused on Lei-fang. Lei-fang was grunting while doing those kicks and punches in the air. It amazed Xiaoyu how Lei-fang was so determined in fighting.

After a good 3 minutes Lei-fang approached Xiaoyu, sat on a beach chair beside her and grabbed the drink.

"Thanks Xiaoyu, your drinks are the best." Lei-fang said.

Xiaoyu smiled. "Not a problem, they are easy to whip up anyway, i could show you how to do them someday." Xiaoyu sighed. "Did you know, these drinks are Jin's favourite... well it was..."

Xiaoyu sighed as she wobbles the liquid in her glass.

This caught Lei-fang's attention as she was was drinking.

"Jin? Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Lei-fang teased.

"I wish he was. But... never mind." Xiaoyu sighed.

Lei-fang turned and laid on her side, facing Xiaoyu.

"C'mon! Tell me about Jin!" Lei-fang smiled.

"Well his name is Jin Kazama, he has an unforgivable family that he loathes. The only person he loves is his mother who apparently has died. He swears to kill his father who's name you cannot forget, Kazuya Mishima and grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Besides his past, he's very attractive, has black hair, brownish eyes, amazing chest, awesome choices in clothes and very skilled in fighting. Jin used to be the kindest innocent soul I have ever met until something had changed him, he always sees the bad in life. It hurts me so that's why i fight. My reason for fighting is for Jin."

"Are you sure that you like this Jin? I would see you liking innocent men." Lei-fang said.

Xiaoyu sighed. "He was innocent."

"Jann Lee, a guy i kind of like, is innocent. A guy who's so stubborn and annoying, and stubborn and fights and is stubborn..."

Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow. "You mentioned he was stubborn a few times no-"

"I haven't finished. And he's so rude! and he tried to save people but we get annoyed at him anyway... and he's just.. WAIT HE ISN'T EVEN INNOCENT!" Lei-fang shouted.

Lei-fang takes a sip of her drink. "Anyways, have you asked out Romeo?"

Xiaoyu blushes. "W-what?! His Jin not Romeo!" She stammers.

Xiaoyu spits out her drink and her pet Panda comes towards them.

"Hi Panda!" Lei-fang waves.

Panda runs away. "Awwh, I'm sorry. Did i do something wrong?" Lei-fang asks.

"Don't worry about it, Panda's just shy." Xiaoyu laughs.

"Anyway back to my question. Have you asked him?" Lei-fang asked.

Xiaoyu shakes her head. "I couldn't. Jin's far to busy to deal with me right now but i have tried a few years back. He thought it was just friendship." Xiaoyu sighed.

Lei-fang began to laugh.

"Well! Have you asked your Jann Lee?" Xiaoyu blurts.

"Eww no, i mean, no." Lei-fang blushes.

Panda comes back and lays on the ground in front of the girls.

"And why not? Thought you like the guy." Xiaoyu asks.

"I do but he can't know about it because i want to defeat him one day by fighting and not spar. He thinks i cannot save myself and i need some stupid superhero to save me." Lei-fang says.

"Why does he think that?"

"Cause he saved me once, i could have totally handled the situation, by the way. Oh and he saved me another time too and my friend Hitomi,"

"Wow, he is like a superhero, bet Jin would never save a soul." Xiaoyu whispers. "Wait!"

Lei-fang blinks. "What?!"

"Isn't Jann Lee that weird man who says _watcha_ a lot?"

"Yeah, him."

"Oh my gosh, he's so annoying, i swear."

"Thank you! I'm so glad you understand how i feel!"

"I saw him on the news once. He seems stuck-up."

Lei-fang giggled. "That's because he is!"

Panda opens one of his eyes and looks at the two girls talking and screaming. Panda softly groans as he turns to look away.

"Oh and did to know one time i thought Jann Lee was gay because he seems to hate women?" Lei-fang spoke.

Xiaoyu laughed. "Wow, is he really though?"

"I don't even know but i hope not." Lei-fang response.

Xiaoyu and Lei-fang laughed together.

"Y'know, i kind of missed those times i had with Jin. He's... He's special, he had the ability to fight and to change the world with peace but peace isn't what's on his mind, it's taking over the world. Does it make me a bad person to want to be by his side no matter what his choices are?"

Lei-fang shook her head. "Of course no silly, you should follow your heart anyway. But if you want to have Jin think of peace then just do whatever it takes."

"But will _whatever it takes_, ever work."

"It works only for some situations but your Xiaoyu, perhaps you will have that ability to change Jin's mindless behavior."

Xiaoyu smiles, "Aww! Thank you Lei-fang, you know how to cheer a girl up."

Xiaoyu and Lei-fang hugged. Panda stood up and went to join the hug.

Lei-fang and Xiaoyu giggled.

"Panda loves hugs, don't you?" Xiaoyu asked.

Panda gave a simple nod.

"Ah, Xiaoyu! I must go, I'm late for you." Lei-fang says.

Xiaoyu frowns. "Come visit next week!"

"I will! I promise! And remember, keep your head up high." Lei-fang says running away.

Panda grunts sadly.

"I know Panda, Lei-fang had to go but she made be realize something that no one else could." Xiaoyu smiled.

"Jin...I will do whatever it is in my power to change you. For the better."

* * *

**Review pleaseee?! ;o;**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite character in it or a random character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want! I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games. PM OR REVIEW YOUR WANTED STORIES.**_


End file.
